


Pain

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Art, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: After the Brothers are back from a difficult hunt Sam is triggered to recall something from his early Hunter days.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this story goes against everything I am comfortable with writing about and still, here it is.  
> An angst, pain and underage Sexuality contact including Story.  
> And since i am still sketching Bs...
> 
> And the Pic was once again first...
> 
> No beta not native and reading on own risk. ^^P You're wellcome.

Pain SPN FF

Birth of pain

Sam sighed, his arms crossed behind his head, laying on his Bed and staring at the Ceiling.  
The Hunt had been tough this time, rough and unpredictable like it hadn’t in a long, long time.  
Dean had slammed down on the other bed, his mind shutting out like nothing, while Sam had still patched him up.  
They had lived long, longer than any of them had expected, longer than both at some point had wanted to.  
But they were still here, their joints hurting, their muscles sore, their skins cut…

Sam looked over at his unconscious Brother and it hurts to see him like this, it hurts to see him like this, and it hurts every time.

They live a life in pain, always had, and Sam was wondering when he had started not to care about it anymore, because he couldn’t tell, he couldn’t remember…  
Not like he could remember the day he had first felt part of it with all of his existence…

# ***

_”Hold it together! Where almost there!”_  
_The dark blond Hunters voice was rough, commanding nothing left of his ability of being gentle and kind._  
_They had been on a long Hunt. The longest, ever since Sam remembered._  
_It had been rough, both of them escaping death only barely and both of them with some painful reminders._  
_Dean was bleeding from a deep wound on his side, some rips, for sure, had been broken._  
_Sam could tell from the way his Brother was moving as they were running._  
_He was holding tightly, painfully tightly around the younger Ones wrist._  
_Dean was pulling Sam behind, ignoring his Brothers struggle and subdued, suppressed loud of ‘discomfort’._

_Sam had been attacked, his back and chest were covered in deep claw scratches and burning from the rub of his Clothes on it._  
_He also had tripped and twisted his ankle and the shoulder of the arm Dean was pulling Sam behind, wasn’t moving normally either._  
_But none of that, no matter how painful and distressing or restrictive, left Sam as ashamed as his older Brothers judging._  
_Dean’s dissatisfaction about the younger ones performance today was the worst humiliation, the most hurting thing Sam was feeling._  
_He had failed, had lost it and gotten both of them in danger._  
_Dean would not, could not, has never forgotten such things easily._  
_And Sam did not deny that he would deserve his Brother’s blame on him._

_\----------_

_It hadn’t been exactly easy within the last months. John was off and Dean actually not allowed to Hunt on his own, yet, and Sam wasn’t even in their Fathers picture._  
_It had been their decision to do, on their own, what their Father was doing. It had been their decision to be following the old man’s footsteps, following the path that John had set them up to anyway._  
_It wasn’t the first time either._  
_Sam was following Dean and Dean was following John. There was no way out of it._

_\----------_

_They didn’t make it back to the Motel before dawn._  
_The Brothers ended up in an old hunting shack, barely a safe place, but enough for the night that was falling fast._  
_Finally Dean let go of his younger Sibling, pulling him into the centre and went on checking the place for potential danger and unsafe gap’s._

_Sam took the moment to breath, trying to move his arm._  
_There was a burning sting that had the sixteen year old grunting in pain at his effort._  
_As he sank down to his knees, his arm numb and useless hanging down his side, Dean let go of his current doing immediately. Within just one step he was next to his younger Sibling, frowning and looking him up for any injury he had ignored till now._  
_Sam did not fought him off, he did not slap the hands away like he was used to do._  
_He was scanning his Brother too._  
_The huge, fresh blood stain that was showing on the older ‘boys’ cloth, the way he was holding his body slightly tilted to one side._  
_Sam knew those sign’s, he had seen them some times before._  
_Dean was hurt, injured, maybe dangerously._

_Sam gasped as his Brother was working fastly to take of the equally bloodied shirt off of him, leaving Sam to flinch at the rough treatment and the included movement of his shoulder._

_“They’ve got you. Can you move it?” Dean put the shirt to the side and got a bit more careful with the T-Shirt he was removing next, slowly picking it from the blood that had already dried and was sticking to the dark fabric._  
_His voice however was not that caring._  
_Sam shook his head, he couldn’t move his arm anymore and the stinging had changed into a deep pulsating drum affecting all of his exhausted Body._

_The air was scenting of blood, corroding metal and damp cemetery ground, rich and earthy, full of life and without it all together._  
_Sam reached, with the left working arm, to the bloody strain right beneath his Brothers ribcage. He tightened his grip, watched how his Brother jerked just a bit at the touch, Sam’s pale green eyes never leaving Dean’s as he roamed along the ribs, figuring out the damage that had be done because of his carelessness._  
_It was hurtful and lonely being together there…_

_\----------_

_It wasn’t gentle it wasn’t calm and it wasn’t anything like a good impression._  
_His body was moving like a stiff block in the painful thrusts that rocked Sam forward, only steadied by his one working arm._  
_Dean had only barely patched up the deep Cut on himself, and beneath his skin Sam thought he could hear the bones moving, crunching together in their instable jointment’s._  
_But the own Pain Sam was feeling now had changed, was different, distracting and centring, not life threatening like any other he had learned about over the Years._  
_Sam gasped as Dean pulled his upper body backwards, as he turned the numb arm further on the back, leaving his Sibling to scream in pain as another thrust rocked him forward._  
_The older Winchesters hands came to rest on Sam’s injured shoulder and arm._  
_Sam knew it would hurt, he knew it would weaken his stand and make his body shiver as Dean thrusts in once more, deeply, stretching, ripping open what was now his, as he put his younger Brothers shoulder back in place…, a loud cracking sound echoing within Sam’s next Scream…as tears filled the younger Winchesters eyes._

# ***

Pain always came easy to them, Sam thought, once again looking over to his Brother who was now peacefully snoring and drooling on the cheap Pillow.  
Dean had brought him into this world of sorrow, and it had been a very painful ‘birth’.  
It hadn’t been completely by his Brothers doing though, and Sam didn’t felt any regret or anger, not anymore.  
However, he was wondering how Dean’s awakening in this world of nightmares had been like, who had him broken apart the moment he had started to fully understand the meaning of the pain they would have to endure from now on?... 

Dean suddenly smiled and flinched at the same time as he slightly moved in his unconscious sleep.  
Sam’s expression stayed unmoved as he turned to the other side, trying to find sleep as well, to leave for a short time the war they were fighting for all the time the tall Hunter could remember. 

End… 


End file.
